


[Dunkirk AU]照亮海面的流星

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: Love wins.





	[Dunkirk AU]照亮海面的流星

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Miya, her courage has always been an inspiration to me.

1940年6月，敦刻尔克。

那是个阴天，视野还算开阔，适合飞行与战斗，恐怕也同样适合死亡。

被击中的僚机令人绝望，损坏的油量表令人绝望，不得已的海上迫降令人绝望，打不开的机舱顶更令人绝望，但哈尔乔丹唯独没有想到的是，他偏偏在窒息的前一瞬间看到了希望。

他的希望金发蓝眼，穿着件藏青色高领毛衣，有双强健的手臂但脸色苍白，关切的表情在看清他的脸之后立刻转变成惊喜，“你是哈尔他妈的乔丹？！”

哈尔感激地接过他递来的毯子，露出个被逗乐的笑，“其实我的中间名是马丁。”“当然、当然了，抱歉，我只是想说……谢谢，”男人抓了抓头发，有些脸红，“在报纸上见过你的很多事，你是个英雄。”

哈尔看着他，“敢把船开到敦刻尔克，你同样是。先生……？”“艾伦，巴里艾伦，开船的是我朋友的侄子沃利韦斯特，我们看到了征集民船的动员令。”红发少年从驾驶室里探出头，极有活力地喊了声，“嘿，很高兴认识你，乔丹上尉。”“也很高兴认识你，孩子。”

海面无风，气压低得让人忧郁。哈尔捧着热茶，像只守望的鹰那样站在甲板上，赶在每次德军的轰炸机靠近之前敲着窗子告诉巴里该如何避开，而其他时候就只是静静望着海面。巴里听过太多关于这位王牌飞行员的事迹，他们说他是不世出的天才，能战胜种种不利条件击中敌机，说他固执不服管教，多次因为抗命差点被开除军籍，也说他天性浪漫，不知打碎过多少颗芳心。可唯独、唯独没有人说过，他是个如此沉默的人。

想想都不可能，让陌生人觉得亲切的、笑容和报纸上同样明快的哈尔乔丹，他怎么会……他遇上了什么？战争当然会彻底改变一些人，可巴里觉得不包括他眼前这位。而且他为什么不到船舱里来，甲板上很冷。海面传来炮火声，巴里忙着掌舵不敢分神，只能偶尔往边上瞟一眼，想从飞行员的神情中看出端倪。

哈尔显得很年轻，特别是考虑到他军服上惊人的勋章数量。闪电号航行飞快，风吹起他褐色的头发，他皱着眉，双手紧紧抓住栏杆看着远处。“你还好吗？”巴里的注意力仍然在开船上，却没忍住问出口。战争归战争，让客人独自烦恼可不是当主人的礼貌。

“我以为你已经知道了。”惊讶于哈尔揶揄的语气，巴里看了他一眼，“请再说一遍？”“有鉴于你刚才一直在打量我，”哈尔耸耸肩，“还有别道歉，人们经常会做得比你更糟。”巴里没去问他人们会在一位战争英雄面前表现得多糟，他只能认为有些人在黑夜中活得太久，因而学会了憎恨光明。

“我还是得说我很抱歉，乔丹上尉。无意冒犯。”巴里深吸一口气，暗自庆幸上天仁慈，至少冷空气不在他漫长的过敏原单子上。哈尔撇撇嘴，好像觉得他很荒唐，“被这么漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着看，谁会觉得冒犯？”

沃利在副驾驶位猛烈地咳嗽起来。如果他不是还有一艘船要开，如果他们不是在一场战争中间，巴里本可以问哈尔要一个解释，本可以期待他的答案，而非强迫自己维持视线笔直。海那边的船只已经隐约可见，一个浪头、一次太近的轰炸就足以打翻他的小船，眼下巴里真的没有时间应付这个。

值得庆幸的是，哈尔似乎也这么想。他放下杯子，快步走到船头，弯下腰去朝第一个游过来的士兵伸出手。巴里不由自主地跟上他，把舵让给沃利。

巴里热爱闪电号，可二十分钟之后，就连他都开始希望它当初被造得再大些。该死，他希望他有艘豪华游轮，而不是这艘小船，他希望闪电号能吃水再深些，而不是弃士兵们于不顾只因为它不能再装下更多的人。他开始喘不上气，满是海水的双手在打滑，他快要发作了，更糟的是他没有力气拉上来这一个人，那个士兵有双深色的眼睛，他的手臂正在从巴里手中滑落——

“巴里！”是乔丹上尉的声音，一只手扶住他的肩膀，另一只在他衣袋中摸索，更高的声音，“沃利，他的药在哪儿？”巴里没听见沃利的回答，缺氧使他开始眩晕，他为自己不是时候的虚弱而懊恼。“张嘴。”他试图就着冷茶吞下药片，持续的咳嗽让这件事变得困难，哈尔不得不掐住他的下颌帮助吞咽。“腾出点地方来，小伙子们，你们的船长需要更多空气。”周围的压力令人感激地减轻了，巴里忽然鲜明地意识到他正把脑袋枕在某个人胸前，一只手安抚地放在他肩膀上。

“你感觉怎么样，巴里叔叔？”一头红发闯进他的视线，闪电号再次开动了，巴里感到船行加速，变得不那么平稳，他努力把视线聚焦在沃利脸上，“我没事了。告诉我你把舵交给了谁？”“凯尔说他知道怎么开船。”“凯尔？是不是凯尔雷纳，年纪轻轻，黑发绿眼？”哈尔声音急促。“是的，你认识他？”“他是我的僚机，”飞行员长长松了口气，“别担心，巴里，那是个可靠的家伙，如果他说会开船，一定是真的会。”

船体颠簸了一下。沃利站起来，表情挣扎，“我得去看看，上尉，你能不能帮忙……？”“我会的，去吧。”哈尔拿自己的毯子裹住巴里，替他擦掉额头上的冷汗，让他靠在自己怀里，就像周围的世界都不存在。巴里开始脸红，拒绝去想这偷来的亲密是否仅此一次，更拒绝去想屋子里那厚厚一沓写着哈尔乔丹名字的剪报。咳嗽开始减轻，他想爬起来，但是被哈尔按住了，“你该好好休息。”

巴里苦笑，推开他的手，小心地呼吸着，自己坐直了，“我们还在战场上。”“我们正在离开战场，”哈尔纠正他，示意他看船行的方向，“而且你已经尽到自己的职责。”“不我没有。”巴里望向那群自觉坐在稍远处的士兵，痛心于他们的脸是多么年轻，而眼睛又是多么年老。他本该是他们中的一员，不是吗？他本该和他们并肩战斗、共同牺牲，而不是与老人和孩子一起被困在后方。他重新开口，“我原本可以，但是……征兵处的人把我赶出来了，就跟几年前医学院把我赶出来一样。就好像除了我的病我什么都不是。”

“我很抱歉，巴里，我知道你本来会成为很好的医生。可是拯救生命的方法不止一个，勇气也不止一种，你所做的不比我们中任何一个少。”哈尔把手停在他背上，眼神诚恳得让人难以对视。巴里忘了隆隆的炮火声，也忘了刚刚发作的哮喘。他也许注视着哈尔太久了些，可谁能怪他呢？你不是每一天都有机会把你景仰的英雄从快要沉没的战斗机中拉出来，并且亲耳听到他赞美你的勇气的，就连纳粹的轰炸都无法从巴里手中夺走这一刻。

不过它仍然能够提醒巴里自己的职责所在。他朝哈尔点点头，轻声说了句谢谢，然后站起身，扶着船舷挺直肩背，眼睛扫过一张张消沉的脸。“巴里艾伦，闪电号的船长。我知道这是场艰难的战役，每个人都失去了很多，但是我会带你们回家的，我保证。”

他得到的回应只有寥寥几双抬起的眼睛，有人低声说着“是吗”，有人不信任地望着他，很多士兵在微微颤抖，不知道是因为冰凉的海水还是因为绝望。巴里咬牙忍住叹气，往船舱走去，哈尔骂了句脏话，快步赶上他，在满是人的甲板上不停说着“让一让”为他开路。

巴里接过船舵，用余光看到哈尔和凯尔在紧紧拥抱，而沃利似乎被那位黑发的年轻人吸引了全部注意。“那不是你的错。”哈尔放开凯尔，自然而然地揽住他，船舱里也没什么空间，于是他说话时靠得很近。巴里苦笑，在经过一艘船的残骸时努力不去想象发生了什么，在幸存者身上还将会发生什么。闪电号已经载不起另一个人了，他只能叫沃利把救生圈抛下水，而那显然远远不够。闪电号会成功到达彼岸，大不列颠会奋起反抗，同盟军一定会赢，巴里自我催眠似的相信着，试图说服自己他已经尽力。可他几乎扶不稳方向了。

一只有力的手按住他的，哈尔侧身站着，声音仍然平稳，“别钻牛角尖，巴里。谁都有做不到的事情。”巴里摇摇头，抵制住把脑袋靠在他胸前的渴望，“你就没有。”“要让你失望了，巴里，显然我连让你开心起来都做不到。”这为他赢来一个虚弱的笑容，巴里没敢把手抽出来，反而更加抓紧了方向盘继续盯着海面，“至少你拯救了这一天，我看到那些被击沉的德国战斗机了。”“我？不是的巴里，今天你才是那个拯救者，你知道如果你没有把这艘船开过来，我和这些小伙子们的下场会是什么吗？在敦刻尔克这种地方，会有许多种富有创意的死法的。”

巴里打了个冷颤，“我很庆幸那些事没有发生。”“而它们是因为你才没有发生。”哈尔从身后抱着他，全然不在意这个姿势有多暧昧。没有人对此发表评论，巴里不知道是因为他们都在想自己的事，还是哈尔身上目无法纪的气场能自动屏蔽干扰。“乔丹上尉，我，呃，还得开船的？”

哈尔笑笑，毫不拖泥带水地从他身边退开，“我以为你喜欢我这样。”他怎么知道的？！巴里以为自己掩饰得很好，他甚至做到了一直把目光放在海面上——有些风，浪头不算大，重点是在全速行进下德军的轰炸已经逐渐被甩在身后，他们离平安到家又近了一步。闪电号一向是艘名副其实的快艇，这次它依然没让巴里失望。

他真希望这些陆军和空军的小伙子们不晕船，毕竟不止一个人委婉地告诉过巴里他总是开得太快。这不是在找借口，巴里偷空瞄了一眼哈尔，想确认他是不是还好。哈尔当然还在看着他，并且无辜地一摊手，“怎么，我弄错了吗？”巴里触电似的把眼神收回来，鸵鸟般假装自己没有脸红，“没。”哈尔微笑起来，“所以你在意的只是场合不对。”

“巴里叔叔一直收集你的剪报，装了满满一盒子。”沃利突然冒出一句，一副看好戏的样子。巴里双手都被占着没法捂脸，只有装没听到。但是哈尔并未好心放过他，“是真的吗，巴里？”巴里试图伪装无动于衷，“你是英军的王牌飞行员，我肯定不是唯一一个这么做的人。”“那么你也同时收集乔治或者道格（1）的剪报吗？”“……唔。”“我会大胆地猜测那是‘没有’的意思。”“好吧，”巴里无可奈何地承认，“你是我最喜欢的飞行员，满意了？”

“荣幸之至。”哈尔拍拍他的背，留下一个夺目的微笑，“我去甲板上看看，以防万一。”巴里追随着他的背影，简直没法掩饰自己的怅然若失。“如果有敌机接近，他在那里才能最快地反应。哈尔总想保护所有人。”凯尔及时解释。“你们认识很久了吗？”沃利替巴里问出来。“一年多了，他是个不错的教官，也是个忠诚的朋友，”凯尔放低了声音，“当然，上面的人对他有点不满，可在他的队员们心里，哈尔是最好的。”

“我当他的僚机有好一阵了，这辈子都没见过有人能像他那样驾驶喷火式战机（2），像他那样瞄准。不过别告诉他我这么说过，他不需要更多的奉承。”“是啊，”巴里露出微笑，“看上去他已经很知道自己的能耐了。你说——”一阵急促的敲击打断他，快艇开始猛烈摇晃，巴里稳住船舵，听到哈尔扒着他的窗子大喊，“加速，快，加速！走之字形！”

肾上腺素使人创造奇迹，巴里以一个不可能的角度扭转船头，沃利极有先见之明地喊出“所有人扶稳了！”，接着闪电号在海上像水面的钠块一样开始迅速游走。操他大爷的德军，巴里把油门踩到底，握着方向的手开始出汗。海面上没几艘船，巴里忽然意识到他们跑在了其他民船前头很远，再往前马上就是英国人掌控的海域了。海风透过窗户刀子一样打在脸上，海面因为大浪和轰炸而颠簸，巴里完全失去了方向，只能歪歪扭扭地前行，反正前方隐约蜿蜒的海岸线一定属于他的祖国——

“轰炸机撤走了。干得漂亮，船长。”凯尔把脑袋收回来，船舱里响起稀稀拉拉的掌声，有人松了口气，有人小声抱怨“要吐了”。巴里让快艇慢下来，死死握着方向的手松开了些，这时候才后怕到腿软，差点直接跪倒。有那么多艘船在敦刻尔克被击沉，有那么多士兵没能回到家乡，他难以相信闪电号能如此幸运，自己能如此幸运。“这不是运气。”仿佛能读心一般，哈尔不知道从哪儿跳出来，随手捏了捏他紧张的肩膀。“是因为你，船长，是你的勇气救了我们。”

 

巴里站在多佛港的岸边，对每一个经过他身边上岸的士兵点头致意，和每一个愿意理会他的人握手，与其中格外友善的那一些拥抱，红着脸接受他们的谢意。他偶尔会抽空望望船舱里面，哈尔还在磨蹭，从桌子里找出了纸笔正弯腰写着什么。沃利还在和凯尔说话，他很少见到少年用这种眼神看一个人，于是开始祈祷年轻的飞行员像他看起来那样可靠，不会让一个好孩子伤心。

海风烈烈。巴里曾经很喜欢这种味道，它陪伴他度过许多失意，带给他许多希望，在巴里一无所有时那是他唯一的慰藉。而今天之后，海水的气味会让他怀念。巴里不愿意这么多愁善感，可谁能责怪他呢，哈尔比他在报纸上的形象还要迷人。“嘿，”搭乘闪电号的士兵们已经走完了，哈尔站在离他两步远的地方，“我能要求一个特别的拥抱吗？”巴里微笑，张开双臂把他抱得很紧。他闻起来像是海水和烈酒，所有像他的怀抱一样让人沉溺的东西，巴里不想放开。也许是他的留恋表现得过于明显，哈尔退开了一点，“等等，我有东西要给你。”他把一张草草撕下的纸叠成四叠，郑重其事地按在巴里胸口，“我的部队番号。给我写信？”

巴里疯狂点头，把那张纸放进口袋，又从他拿着的便笺上撕下一页，迅速把自己的地址写上去，连着那支钢笔一起递给他，“这是我的医学院入学礼物，可后来你也知道……你能收下它吗？”哈尔双手接过，凝视着笔杆上华丽的雕花和长期使用的痕迹，然后把它插在自己的军装口袋里，抬起头朝巴里笑笑，“你在担心我会忘了你吗？”巴里转开眼睛，还是没忍住问，“你会吗？”“上帝啊巴里，谁能忘了你呢？”哈尔夸张地举起双手，随后脸色变得认真，“但是我希望这不是代表你要放弃成为一名医生了。你知道的，现在是在战时，医院很缺人，总会有通融的余地。而且我知道你肯定能当个好医生。”

巴里苦笑，“然后在给病人开刀的时候发病？对那些可怜人也太不公平了。”“你还可以去做些别的事情，”哈尔坚持，“给人看病、开药方、注射药物什么的，总之别放弃，好吗？”他又何尝想过要放弃呢，巴里冲他点点头，“当然。”哈尔揉揉他的脑袋，“很好。现在，我想要你拿着这个。”他从制服上摘下一枚闪亮的杰出飞行十字，别到巴里的毛衣上，“看起来不错。”

巴里看了他好一阵，才找回自己的声音，“这不会给你带来一大堆麻烦吗，哈尔？”哈尔耸耸肩，“这家伙是表彰战时英勇行为的，我觉得它很衬你。”巴里小心地碰了碰那枚勋章，心里很有些触动，简直不知道是该说谢谢还是该叹气。“我原以为你不可能比报纸上写的还要胆大包天。”哈尔嗤笑，“你每一篇都看了吗？他们写的又不全是真话。”“他们倒的确说过你到哪儿都留下一地心碎。”巴里没忍住说出口。“放心，巴里，我不会打碎你的。”哈尔故作轻松地说，眼睛在他脸上游离，里面闪烁着暗沉的渴望，“除非你自愿给我这个机会？”

让全世界见鬼去好了，巴里舔舔嘴唇，任由哈尔缩小他们的距离，极尽缠绵地吻住他。哦，哈尔当然吻技很好了，而且加分项是他尝起来像巴里最喜欢的茶叶。这是他吻过的第一个男人，可是这感觉如此正确，巴里预计他从此不会想吻第二个，他让哈尔按住脑袋，张开嘴唇迎接更多。和他的幻想一模一样，哈尔吻得很热烈，可同时又很温柔，巴里低声喘息，很小心才没有泄露出一声呻吟。不知何时开始，周围传来嘈杂的议论和嘘声，人们的用词不怎么礼貌，巴里僵住，从这个完美的吻中抽离出来，扫了一眼四周冰冷的视线才彻底醒悟自己究竟干了什么，脸色开始发白。

哈尔没有勉强他，只低声问了一句，“你后悔了吗？”巴里很想说“我不知道”，可是哈尔站姿僵硬，样子没有了他一贯的自信，而分明是在强打精神。巴里忘记了自己的恐惧，不自觉地替他难过。哈尔乔丹也会害怕吗？巴里听说军队里对同性关系很严格，就算战争当前不会有人抓他们去坐牢，他同样是不该拿自己的前途冒险。但是……这就说明他们的吻是错的吗？这就说明他不该爱哈尔吗，只因为他们都是男人，社会认为他们的感情是一种犯罪？不是这样的，爱就是爱，人们不能选择自己爱上哪种性别就像他们不能选择自己爱上哪个人。而谁又能选择不爱上哈尔？

所以巴里深吸一口气，坚定地摇摇头，吻上哈尔作为证明。哈尔呆住，接着开始回吻他，双臂紧紧搂住他的背，几乎让他双脚离地。巴里希望他能永远拥有这个瞬间，这一刻他的手扶在哈尔胸前，他仿佛身在深海，哈尔隆隆的心跳声既是托起他的浮木又是让他沉底的钢索。他闭上眼睛，随着海浪沉浮，直到缺氧使他眩晕，下一秒哈尔关切地捧着他的脸。“你不用昏过去以迎合我的自尊心的，巴里。”他的神色不像语气那么轻松，巴里定了定神，按住他的手腕，“你的吻技才没有那么好。”

哈尔放开他，夸张地捂着胸口，“我好伤心。”“怎么，你习惯了被情人们迎合吗？”巴里揶揄，想到这一猜测或许很接近事实而有点不是滋味。“你在吃醋，”哈尔微笑起来，“别担心，巴里，我现在就只有你而已。”“你真是太差劲了，哈尔。”话虽然这么说，巴里还是没法把目光从他脸上移开，哈尔显然也知道这一点，因而他耸耸肩，“可你就喜欢我这样。”“是啊，不知道我的品味出了什么问题，”巴里看着他，忍不住伸出手去整了整他的衣领，“你要走了，是不是？”

哈尔的微笑淡下去，“我们还会再见的，巴里。”“我知道。”满意于他的仪表之后，巴里的手指还在他的衬衫上流连了一会儿。他满怀惆怅，这是战争，你不知道明天会发生什么，就算像哈尔这样的人向你保证过。但是总有些事情是他们能做的，总有些东西他们能够捉住。巴里下定决心，“你能再多待一小时吗，哈尔？”“为了你？当然可以。”

巴里和哈尔并肩走进那家侥幸还开着门的照相馆的时候，谁都不知道那张蠢兮兮的合影会跟随他们那么久。它随着巴里的第一封信被寄到哈尔手上，待在他心爱的喷火式战机仪表盘上整整三年，在它被击沉的那个阴沉下午有幸成为了哈尔从中抢救出来的唯一一件东西。而巴里的那份最终取代了他父亲钢笔的位置，在他白大褂的胸前口袋里安了家。在它陪伴巴里的诸多无眠之夜里，最可怕的要数他从无线电里听到哈尔在战场上失踪的晚上。

几天之后哈尔被送到巴里所在的医院，身上有多处烧伤和挫伤，睡着的时间比清醒的还长，可巴里仍然要感谢上天。人们说战争终将结束，不是吗？所以和往常一样，巴里承担着眼前的困难，放任自己去希望。哈尔是个最糟糕的病人，他俘获了所有护士的芳心，同时固执地从来不对她们说实话。巴里不得不压低声音和他吵了一架，那晚很安静，病房里只有一阵阵的呻吟声。

后来呢？哈尔学会了当一个配合医生治疗的病人，而巴里学会了在被人喊“死基佬”的时候兀自挺起胸膛——他没得选，哈尔坚持要在所有人都能见到的地方和他调情，病房里，走廊上。即便他不这么做，谁又看不出每次站在哈尔床边检查他的恢复情况时巴里有多紧张呢？“别哭了，巴里。”最糟的那次哈尔发起高烧，还有心思反过来安慰他，而巴里因为手抖得太厉害被辛格医生勒令滚去负责其他病人，一路不知收获了多少真真假假的同情与嘲笑。

那些没有使巴里畏惧，反而让他加倍勇敢。三年的临床经验已经把他变成了更好的医生，最初的那次之后，即使在哈尔床边他的手也不再颤抖。哮喘没有能打败他，他不被允许负责高难度的外科手术，但是每个病人都知道他们能依赖巴里，每个医生都知道他们能信任他。“艾伦医生和最虔诚的教徒一样坚定。”他们这么说，巴里的坚决和果断都被看在眼里。战事艰难，而巴里从未感到如此充实。他在他该在的地方。

 

战争结束的时候哈尔已经是一个传奇，巴里笑他每次出门隔十英尺就能遇上一个漂亮女孩对他抛媚眼，而哈尔满不在意地告诉他还应该算上男孩们。知道他没有对他们动心，巴里并不嫉妒，只是觉得有趣。胜利游行的当日他默默站在人群里，和其他人一样踮着脚，在哈尔的飞行中队从头顶飞过时轻轻招手，于狂欢中嗅到一丝离别的先兆——他想他们应该是时候结束了。哈尔是个战争英雄，政府不会容忍一段有悖社会伦理、甚至违反法律的感情玷污他亮闪闪的形象，巴里指望他能自己想通。

但是哈尔没有对任何一位向他示好的女士表示出兴趣。相反的，他把所有空闲时间都花在巴里新开的小诊所里，在等候室简陋的长凳上替崇拜者们签名，巴里记不清有多少次他下了班走出诊疗室，看到哈尔低头揉着一个孩子的脑袋，或者和一个成年人握手，笑容难免疲惫，却并不掺假。“再这么下去我得给你分成才行，”巴里和他并肩离开诊所，边笑边摇头，“我敢打赌来这里看你的人不会比来看我的少，而且我才是这里的医生。”“别赶我走，巴里，”哈尔突然说，微微低着头，“我知道你大概已经不需要我了，就像其他人一样，可……”

巴里叹了口气，在入夜的街道上抓住他的手臂，往边上跨了一步好正对着他的脸，“不是这样，哈尔。要是我怀疑过我们是不是应该在一起，也只会是因为那个最明显的原因，你知道的。”“哦，你指的是你对我而言好得过头了那一点？”巴里不可置信地瞪着他，哈尔居然是认真的？他的嘴唇抿成一条线，脸颊僵硬，眼睛看天看地就是不看巴里。“哈尔，我不是——为什么你会这么觉得？”

“别对我这么残忍，巴里，我们都很清楚为什么。”“不，我真的不知道，因为我从来都不这么想。”巴里直率地说。哈尔有些低落，“巴里，你应该比谁都清楚我不是什么好人。是的，我会开喷火式和飓风式，在大战中狠狠地踢过几次纳粹的屁股，大家似乎觉得我是个英雄，所以呢？除此之外我基本上什么都不会。还有更糟的，世界上大多数人对我来说屁都不是，而我在意的那些人更惨，他们通常不是死了就是再也不打算和我说话了，不知道这是个诅咒还是怎么着。”

“你以为我是因为你是个英雄才爱你吗？唔，在我收集剪报的那个时期的确曾经是，但是你知道为什么那天，在港口，众目睽睽之下我回吻了你吗？不是因为你击落了纳粹的战机，哈尔，是因为那时候我才发现，你也会害怕。”“我可从没有听过有人把我和‘害怕’放在同一个句子里，中间还不带否定的。”“别打岔。想知道为什么你错了，为什么我从来不觉得你配不上我？因为你在意。只有在意什么的人才知道害怕，而你……你担心我会拒绝你，不是吗？你担心自己冒了险却得不到回应。但是即便如此，你还是先走出了那一步。这不是一个英雄的作为，而是一个好人的。有时候我觉得能成为后者，你得比前者更加勇敢。我不管你怎么想世界上的多数人，哈尔，你从来不需要为他们而活。”

哈尔看了他很久，终于如释重负地开口，“你知道的，巴里，你也不需要。只要你不觉得和我在一起是错的就足够了，为什么要在意其他人怎么想呢？”“当他们能决定你人生的时候很难不这么想。”“不，巴里，你看，你是我见过的最了不起的医生，而我是个王牌飞行员，为什么要让别人决定我们的人生？我们在哪里都能活下去的。我不需要被捧成什么战争英雄，更不喜欢在各地巡回演讲当一个吉祥物，我们完全可以照我们自己的意思活着，谁要管政府喜欢不喜欢？”“你在军队里的前途呢？”“哦得了吧，谁都知道我本来就不是因为喜欢军队才参军的，换个工作有什么了不起。”“好吧，”巴里深吸一口气，神色认真，“这会很难，哈尔。”“但是？”哈尔鼓励般按着他的肩膀，笑容夺目。“但是我会和你一起走下去。”“那就没什么难的了，巴里。”

他们仍然并肩走回去，这条狭窄的街道仿佛被走了千百次，可今天不同，哈尔在石板路上走得轻快，就差没跳起踢踏舞来。巴里嫌弃地斜了他一眼，到底没忍住眼底的笑意。“所以，哈尔，和我说说那些再也不和你说话的人们吧。”哈尔停下脚步，“我不认为——”“你可别想敷衍我。”巴里郑重警告他。“所以这就是我之后的人生了，嗯？”哈尔笑起来，抬手捏了捏巴里的下巴，“你总会在我身边充当我的良心吗？”巴里打掉他的手，“别傻了哈尔，你才不需要有人充当你的良心，你只是需要一点……提醒。”“那还不是一样，”哈尔不以为然，继续往他身上靠，“巴里艾伦，我良心的保管者，我可不能把你弄丢了啊。”他用歌唱般的语调宣布。“你不会的。”“是吗，那是为什么？”“因为我会好好看着你。”

巴里有个让人匪夷所思的能力范畴，哈尔这么想，觉得有点可爱，他能够在纳粹的轰炸机前面不改色，能够应付其他人闻所未闻的病症，可是他从来、从来都做不到在和哈尔调情的时候不脸红。正如巴里勇敢地指出的，这条路将会很难：审判奥斯卡王尔德已经是上世纪的事了，可近半个世纪以来谁又能说大不列颠在人权方面有什么实质性的进步？最简单的例子，只要他和巴里在大街上像其他情侣一样牵手或者亲吻，他们就完全有可能会以严重猥亵罪被起诉，最终被判处终身监禁。大战也许已经结束，而更加旷日持久的一场战役还在进行，前方甚至看不到一线曙光。

但是没有谁能像巴里这样给予他行进下去的勇气。就算哈尔始终不相信宿命之类的玩意儿，他还是忍不住觉得命运让他侥幸从战场上生还、给他留下够半辈子用的噩梦和满身的伤疤，都是为了一个像巴里这样好的人所收取的代价。而如果冥冥中真有这么笔买卖，那想必是他一生中最值得的一笔。

他们安定下来之前辗转了好些地方，这期间哈尔换了很多份工作，其中有的和飞行有关，有的则完全不搭界。巴里开玩笑说他们需要一个哈德森太太，这引发了一场关于福尔摩斯和华生究竟是不是一对的大讨论，两个人都觉得自己赢了。他们谁都没想到最后真的能在伦敦市郊找到这样一位房东，她孀居数年，从第一次见面就开始拉着巴里叫他“黄金男孩”，而几天后哈尔得到了“彼得潘”。

1957年，沃芬顿爵士代表他的委员会向英国政府提交报告，指出成年人间互相同意的同性恋行为不应被视为犯罪。哈尔和巴里在大街上重现了他们十七年前在多佛的那个吻作为庆贺，人群仍然对他们侧目，可至少那不再是他们所得到的全部。人是会变的，那晚他们做完爱躺在床上，巴里这样告诉他，不管多么缓慢。哈尔并不相信他——因为得了吧，阿兰图灵几年前才接受了化学注射，他们没有进监狱单纯是因为谨慎和运气。他佩服巴里年逾不惑还能维持他二十四岁时那么多的希望，有时候替他不值，更多时候替他欣慰。毕竟一个家里不能两个人都愤世嫉俗，这是巴里的解释。他说话时的重点大约是愤世嫉俗，而哈尔听到的是家。

1967年，同性恋行为在英格兰和威尔士正式非罪化。

1972年，他们在伦敦参加了英国第一次正式的骄傲游行。哈尔抱怨说这些年轻人让他觉得自己很老，巴里勾着他的肩膀，说在我眼里你永远都是彼得潘。

2006年，凯尔和沃利在市政厅缔结民事伴侣关系。当时的红发少年已是耄耋之年，可凯尔说话的时候仍然能占据他全部的注意力。他的伴侣正站在台上致辞，眼睛在场内转了一圈，最后还是回到沃利身上。“1940年6月，多佛港，敦刻尔克之后，王牌飞行员哈尔乔丹，我的教官，在公开场合吻了一个男人。我和沃利在后面道别，看到这一幕完全被吓傻了。我一直都知道他很勇敢，但是上帝，哪怕他开着喷火式一头撞上梅塞施密特也不会比这更加惊人。很长时间里我都希望自己能像他一样。可你们知道民事伴侣法案最让人欣慰的一点是什么吗？就是人们不需要再像那么勇敢，才能去吻自己爱的人。”

沃利为他鼓掌，眼眶湿润。他想起了巴里，想起他总是那么相信社会将不停前进，想起他和哈尔半生坎坷，无论是战火、威胁还是人言可畏都没有把他们分开。他希望他们能看到今天，看到那个动荡世纪的终结。

但谁又能决定自己生在哪个时代呢？我们唯有选择在黑暗中执起火炬，哪怕仅仅照亮眼前的方寸之地。

 

Notes:  
（1）乔治柏林(George Beurling)，道格拉斯巴德尔(Douglas Bader)，都是二战时期英军真•王牌飞行员。

（2）喷火式战机(Supermarine Spitfire), 和后文的飓风式(Hurricane)都是二战时期英国皇家空军广泛使用的战斗机型号，而梅塞施密特(Messerschmitt )是当时德军空军的主力机型之一。

*一个比较傻的注释：巴里没有用吸入器是因为用于治疗哮喘的吸入器在二十世纪五十年代才发明。而由于此前治疗哮喘的另一个选择是抽某种特定的雪茄（你没看错），保险起见我们还是让他吃药吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文开始于我看了Dunkirk并被汤老师演的法约尔迷得五迷三道（……），中间由于对渣浪限制同性恋题材的愤慨而转变了发展方向，最终完成于在朋友圈看到有个姑娘转发了5/17国际不再恐同日的链接。她不知道我写同人，大概率也不知道这两位是谁，不过我还是暗搓搓地把这篇文献给她。
> 
> 如果您今年5月在随缘看到过这篇，不用怀疑，那也是我发的。


End file.
